ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Doppelganger Fiend
Doppelganger Fiends (魔神ドッペルゲンガー Doppelganger Demon) are considered one of the more sinister and deadliest warriors of the fiends, due to their ability to assume a fiendish form of, and mimic abilities of their enemies, right down to their combat skills and powers. They are normally sub bosses Ryu Hayabusa will encounter on higher difficulties. Although most encounters are single combat, they may also attack in groups of 2 or more. Appearance Normally they appear as Ryu Hayabusa's alternative fiend costumes, in Ninja Gaiden Black/Sigma, they usually assume the form of the Dark Dragon Skin (also known as the Ashtar costume, red and black muscle suit), however they can also appear in the Red Muffler (Grey Skin Fiend Ryu with a Red Muffler aka Red Scarf). In Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 they appear as Fiend Hayabusa and Biometal. Doppelgangers have only assumed the form of Ryu in Ninja Gaiden, this is assume as their favorite choice because he is the most powerful ninja in the world, rather than a weaker enemy such as Rachel who was easily overpowered by Doku. Their true form however remains a mystery. Abilities and Powers Shape Shift: Just by looking at their enemies, these fiends can assume the form of their enemies, however not an exact identical, as they will retain warped fiendish appearances to strike fear into their enemies. Mimic Abilities: The more frightening ability, just from observation these fiends can mimic every ability of their enemy, such as combat skills, agility, strength and even weapons and powers, feats that would take years to mastered learned in a blink of an eye. They can also copy the enemy's voice as well, but it sounds bolder. Sometimes even improving on the original, as they have even been observed to possess unlimited ninpo when copying Ryu's ninpo ability. History Ninja Gaiden Black/Sigma: They only appear on higher difficulties and mission modes, sometimes attacking in pairs. The first encounter was seen on the Streets of Tairon when Ryu encountered a Fiend Doppelganger of himself wielding a copied Kitetsu, they started by testing each other, both using the Flying Swallow followed by a brief battle, and pausing before the real fight began. The second encounter Ryu had was in the Monastery Library with one wielding a cloned Dragon Sword, Rachel also encounters one in the Library as well. After the first two defeats by the hands of Ryu, the Doppelganger Fiends started appearing in pairs, fighting Ryu in the Aquaducts, and then another pair in the caged area right before Alma. Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword: '''Only one appears near the end of chapter 12, on the hardest difficulty, before the fight with the Vigoor Emperor. During the fight, it will hold a a cloned Dragon Sword, and will have all the basic moves that Ryu has, including the use of shurkiens and arrows. '''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2: They appear in Team Missions. One missions sees two of the heroes pitted against two Doppelganger Fiends in the small arena where Dagra Dai is fought. The other mission sees two heroes pitted off against three Doppelganger Fiends, in the lava area where Genshin is killed the first time by Ryu Hayabusa. Strategy One of the harder enemies of the game, since everything you can do, the Doppelganger Fiend can do and in some cases better. Unlike Ryu who is restricted by the amount of ki, Doppelganger Fiends have unlimited ninpo, more lengthy invincible frames than Ryu, and invincible frames when knocked down. Ninpo is ineffective, since he will just roll out of the way, or into an invincible frame to escape damage, as such you should employ the same damage canceling technique when he uses his ninpo. In the end he is basically a clone of Ryu and possesses the same weaknesses of being open after certain attacks. Dodge and block his attacks as he'll throw everything at you, after certain attack he will be open for a counter attack, that is the time to strike and catch him in a combo, this is easier if you've memorized your own attacks. Use projectiles such as shurikens to throw him off, as he'll use them against you too. Another popular strategy is to run and lure him into a chase, flying bird flip up a wall and then catch him just as he is about to land. Trivia * In the NES game Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos, Ryu Hayabusa is able to produce shadow doppelgangers of himself to aid him. Since chronologically the current series is a retroactive prequel NES series with minor changes, it is assumed Ryu will eventually learn to create shadow copies of himself. *In the NES game Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom, Ryu Hayabusa encounters a more faster and stronger Doppelganger of himself, however this isn't a Fiend, but a Bio-Noid, a mutant creature created from blasting genetic material with life energies of a higher dimension, that seeped into the 3 dimension world through a dimensional rift created after Ryu killed the Demon God. Also unlike the Doppelganger Fiends who only instinctively want to kill, he uses Ryu's memories to play mind games and constantly mocks Ryu. * They are the alternative costume of Ryu in Dead or Alive 4, NGB, NGs, and NGS2. Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden I Characters